


all I can think about is you're mine

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: Mark nets a nice shootout winner and Blake wants to reward him properly.





	all I can think about is you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin. I'm never going to be over Wheels saying that his nickname is "Sir".

Blake shut the door behind Mark, pushing up into his space, crowding him until he felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“Yes?” Mark whispered, afraid of his own voice. He had only seen Blake with this much intensity on the ice before and that was the time Malkin hit him up high. Before he could get another word out, Blake had him pinned against the door kissing him. It was a rough kiss, but Mark leaned into it, excited for what would come next. Mark pulled back what little he could to catch his breath. 

“Your shootout goal. It had me turned on the moment I saw it.” Blake whispered into Mark’s ear. 

Mark felt himself blush and get flushed down through his chest, straight to his dick. The thought of being able to turn Blake on like that was a new power and was making Mark feel heady. He surged back up into a kiss with Blake, grinding against his thigh as he did so. Blake pulled back and grabbed Mark by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer to the bedroom. Mark shrugged out of his jacket, leaving it in the middle of the dining room floor. Blake shrugged off his jacket, draping it over the back of a dining room chair, always the more mature and adult of the two. Mark shrugged at the jacket and undid his belt, leaving it similarly on the floor. Blake stepped in close to Mark, pulling him up into another rough kiss, this time his hands firmly on Mark’s ass, gripping on like there was no tomorrow. He started to knead firmly as he pulled Mark closer. Mark moved so that he was back to grinding against Blake’s thigh. Blake broke the kiss again. 

“You need to behave.”

Mark looked up into the green eyes staring back at him and grinned. 

“Yes Sir.”

Blake smiled and pulled Mark in closer, this time adjusting it so that Mark couldn’t grind against him. 

“Now, go to the bedroom and get prepped.” Blake growled in Mark’s ear. Mark could feel Blake’s erection pushing against his body and knew what was coming next. 

Mark broke the grasp and headed to the bedroom, waiting to shed the remainder of his clothes until he was in there. He debated leaving just his boxer briefs on to tease Blake, but changed his mind when he heard Blake coming. Mark propped himself up against the pillows with his legs spread open for Blake. He had grabbed the lube from the bedside table and had already taken to prodding at his own hole with a very lubed up finger. He closed his eyes and started to slide his middle finger in and out, avoiding his prostate so that Blake could have the honors. As he did this, he felt the bed shift as Blake climbed in. He felt Blake straddle his body and as he did so, he leaned in and started to kiss Mark. Mark withdrew his finger, letting himself get pinned under Blake’s naked body.   
“I changed my mind about you getting ready. I want to fuck your face first.”

Mark closed his eyes and opened his mouth willingly, sticking out his tongue a bit. 

“Such a good boy.” Blake murmured as he shifted up closer. He readjusted the pillows so that Mark was sitting upright and then entered his mouth. Mark started to lick up and down as Blake moved in and out of his mouth. Blake reached down, pulling on Mark’s hair as he continued to fuck his mouth. Blake slowed down as he felt Mark gag a little, pulling out just enough for him to adjust and then went back at it, slower and more deliberate. Mark relaxed his throat and Blake felt himself slipping further back. Drool started to run down Mark’s face and his eyes were squeezed tight as he moaned around Blake’s cock. That elicited a groan from Blake as the vibrations hit him at the core. 

Blake pulled out and tapped Mark on the shoulder and Mark opened his eyes, tears leaking out of the corners. Blake slid back down and cupped Mark’s face. He leaned in, kissing him the softest he had that night. Mark leaned up into it. 

Blake pulled back and climbed off Mark. He grabbed Mark by the legs and pulled him to the edge of the bed. 

“Now continue to be good for me. I want to treat you well.” Blake grabbed the lube and knelt down onto the floor so that Mark’s ass was flush with Blake’s face. Blake started to knead Mark’s ass as he leaned forward and licked a stripe down Mark’s dick. He pulled apart Mark’s asscheeks and swirled his tongue around Mark’s hole. He continued to lick, eliciting moan after moan from Mark above him. Eventually he opened the lube, slicking up a couple of fingers. Blake kept licking and teasing Mark until he slid one finger in. Blake worked the finger in, curving it to hit Mark’s prostate. He moved the finger in and out, licking as he would pull out. Blake kept this up for a minute or so, moving on to two fingers. He scissored the fingers, stretching Mark out. As he did that, he kept licking around Mark’s hole, grinning as he heard Mark crying out above him. 

Blake sat back as his jaw was sore and inserted a third finger, pressing in and out a few times, making sure that Mark was good and ready for what was to come. Blake got up from where was kneeling and drizzled some lube on his cock. He ran his hand up and down, making sure that he was fully coated. He positioned himself against Mark’s hole and pressed in. Mark let out a heady whine and tried to push his hips forward towards Blake. Blake grabbed his legs and with one hand, held them together while he pushed into Mark slowly. Mark sighed as Blake bottomed out. Blake looked down and saw Mark nod at him, as if to let him know to get going. Blake pulled out, and grinned, waiting for a second before pushing back in. He got into a solid rhythm, his hips slapping against Mark’s ass as he did so. Blake noticed Mark sliding his hand down so that he could stroke himself and he let go of Mark’s legs, opting to use his hands to pin Mark down some more. Blake leaned over, peppering Mark’s neck with kisses, groaning into his ear as he did so.   
Mark whined again, pushing his hips back in rhythm with Blake’s thrusting. 

“Please sir may I come?”

Blake grinned and reangled himself so that he was nailing Mark’s prostate over and over. 

“You may, just not using your hands.”

Mark tilted his head back and gripped the sheets with his both of his hands as Blake pounded into him faster and faster. Within a minute or so, Mark came with a shout. Blake pulled out and climbed onto the bed, straddling Mark’s face. He stroked a few times and came across Mark’s cheekbones. Mark grinned up at him, wiping some of it up with his hand and then sucking it off his thumb. 

“Thank you Sir.”

Blake climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. Mark heard the water running and Blake emerged with a wet washcloth. Mark stayed still as Blake cleaned him up. 

“You’re very welcome. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Blake threw the washcloth into the hamper and climbed back in bed, cuddling up with Mark, knowing that he gets clingy after sex. 

They drifted off to sleep that way.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback/comments/questions are always welcomed!   
> Title comes from "Gimme" by Banks.  
> Come join me on my [ tumblr!](https://jakemccabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
